Spare the rod, spoil the child
by LUFEI
Summary: Fem GinHiji! Smut! Enjoy! -Reika & Raiko


**A/N:** It's a lot OOC so please forgive me but thank you for reading, enjoy!

**Spare the rod, spoil the child**

"Yorozuya, am I feeling what I can feel? Is my chest sticking out? I still have my manhood right?" Hijikata stuttered as he felt himself up.

"Hahaha, Oogushi-kun. No no no Oogushi-chan, you have women curves and your manhood is ehhhhhhh-" Gintoki fake laughed.

"Oi, Yorozuya your body is no more like a samurai," Hijikata laughed back.

"Oogushi-chan, how 'bout we look down on the count of three?"

"Okay."

"1, 2, 3."

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Both ladies cried simultaneously.

Gintoki and Hijikata had breasts and... pussies. Surprise, surprise, surprise.

**Flash Back**

"Save me!"

Gintoki and Hijikata ran down the alley, they both heard the terrified scream and now is racing to see who can safe the victim first. So they both went to see what had happened, when they reached the crime sight they only saw an amanto standing there smirking.

"What happened here?!" Hijikata growled.

"You should be looking behind you~" The amanto sang.

Hijikata -without letting down his guard- turned his head back. He gurgled at the sight. The other man was no longer a man, instead there was just a curly silver haired, dead fish eyed woman standing.

"What are you staring for, quickly finish the job or are you too scared to do it and you want Gin-San to protect you?" The woman deadpanned. Hijikata froze. Totally letting down his guard.

"Look this way, you lowly Shinsengumi!" The amanto screeched. Suddenly smoke puffed out everywhere. Minutes later the smoke dismissed and it was Gintoki's turn to choke on his breath.

"Oi, oi, Oogushi-kun, is that you? Your body is... try touching yourself on the chest... Do you still have your kintama?" Gintoki questioned. Hijikata touched then gasped.

**End Of Flash Back**

"Shit! I can't believe this happened, what am I gonna do with Shinsengumi?!" Hijikata raged in her new rather low girly voice.

Gintoki was not that surprised because she did turn into a girl before. Instead -unlike Hijikata- she examined her new body calmly, she noticed that she had really big bonkers (just try imagine Nami with silver curly hair and dead fish eyes) and she fondled them. She looked at Hijikata, unlike Gintoki, Hijikata's boobs weren't as large like hers and wasn't as puffy as hers but they stood out a fair bit for notice (Try imagine Robin with smaller boobs (sorry Sanji).

Hijikata sighed. She gave up. She simply checked her pocket for cigarettes like nothing had happened. She thought at least she wasn't the only one in trouble and like this. As she searched for a smoke, Hijikata noticed a piece of paper in her pocket.

"Hey Yorozuya, look at this,"

"What?"

"There this note that says _if you want to turn back, entertain yourselves. Here's a clue: Labeled Oven Vehicle Experimentation, have fun. -Jigsaw._ Do you know what it means?"

"No idea plus aren't you the Brain Of Shinsengumi? Aren't you meant to know what it means? Eh, Oogushi-hime?"

"I ain't Oogushi, my name is Hijikata! Got that?"

"Oogushi-chan, you need to use _watashi_ not _ore, _you're a woman now, work on your speech already."

"Why are you so familiar with it then?"

"Paako."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Hey Hijikata, wanna try making love like this?"

"What?! Are you mad? Do you even know how to do sex in a bitch's body with other one?! Damnit!"

"Hijikata! You do realise the Author is a lady right? Noooo~ she's gonna make this fanfiction more awkward now!"

"Oh oops, didn't mean that."

"Anyway, you're gonna deal with my lust now. Never seen you as a girl, wanna fuck you."

"Don't bother."

"Why not?" Gintoki pushed Hijikata against the alley wall.

"Wait! Sto-" Gintoki silenced her with a kiss.

"Let's go to a love hotel..." Gintoki whispered into Hijikata's ear and then licked her earlobe.

"Ah... f-fine..."

*At the love hotel* (￣▽￣)

"Nhhh... ha- do that again..." Hijikata moaned. Gintoki sucked her tits again then licked it, enjoying the moans and groans the other woman let out. She started kissing down Hijikata's stomach and turn to her waist. He thrust two fingers into Hijikata, it seemed slightly easier than when she did it with male Hijikata.

"Ahhhhhh~" Hijikata let out the loudest moan yet.

"I wanna enter you now."

"W-wait you nnnn- bu-" Hijikata was silenced by Gintoki's kiss.

Gintoki took of her yukata then she unzipped her pants, grabbing the empty air between her legs realising that she no longer had her Hijikata-and-himself-loved cock. 'Fuck' she thought to herself. Suddenly smoke filled the room. As the smoke faded Gintoki noticed a piece of paper next to him, it read: _mission accomplished, you now have your original bodies back._

"Hijikata, we have our original bodies back now."

"Really? Hooray!"

"But I'm gonna finish this off now~" Gintoki grabbed his already hardened cock and pressed into Hijikata. Gasping at the tightness, he started to thrust.

"Ahhhh!" Hijikata screamed. Gintoki was really close to his sweet spot.

"Gint-toki... ha- deeper, harder, fa-faster-nnnnhhhh..."

Gintoki obligated and thrust in and out of Hijikata with speed, each time he thrust harder and deeper until he hit Hijikata's prostate. Hijikata groaned. Loudly.

"I'm haa gonna cum!" Hijikata gasped.

"Mmmm... me too..." Gintoki gave one last very hard, very fast and very deep thrust and then came a lot in Hijikata. Hijikata gave in a split second when Gintoki released, arching his back in pleasure his cum spurted across his stomach. Both men laid there panting before completely knocked out. They no longer had women curves, their manhood had grown back.

*Next day*( ^ω^ )

"Oogushi-kun, I miss your girl body~" Gintoki sighed.

"Shuddap."

"Ehhhhhh~"

Hijikata punched Gintoki in the face as he recalled the embarrassing things he did with Gintoki in a girl's body.

"Owwww~ What was that for?!"

"Shutting you up." Hijikata smirked before walking away.

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this, please go easy on me with this fanfic it wasn't very good.


End file.
